


Welcome To My World Of Fun

by gwa



Series: Cute Things We Want to Squeeze [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shapeshifting, Some bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwa/pseuds/gwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also, thank fuck he didn't turn into something lame like, hamster. No offence to hamsters but in a band with a panda and a penguin hamster would be a bit underwhelming.</p><p>Or: Calum shapeshifts, Luke and Michael are banned from interactions on planes, and Ashton is annoyed a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To My World Of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I kind of forgot about this thing until I got an email saying that I got a lovely lovely comment on one of the previous works in this series. I was like what the hell, let's write another one. I hope this doesn't suck too much.
> 
> Inspired by
> 
> this pic (story spoiler) [X](http://friceberg.tumblr.com/post/125261945065/5sos-spirit-animals-i-had-a-help-from)  
> and this Tumblr post [X](http://lemutsy.tumblr.com/post/113660930647/the-djentocalypse-mammamoon-do-you-ever-wonder)
> 
> ''DO YOU EVER WONDER WHY YOU HAVE SUCH A STRONG URGE TO SQUEEZE THINGS BECAUSE THEY’RE CUTE
> 
> there was an article about it and it said there is nothing to satisfy how you feel about the thing being so cute so the natural human urge is to kill it so it will stop being cute''
> 
> (I did my best with editing. I'm sorry for any mistakes left.)
> 
> Title taken from Panic! At The Disco - Emperor's New Clothes

Calum has a problem. To be more specific. He has four furry paws and a tail. More of an inconvenience really. Especially given the fact that he is on the plane somewhere between London and LA.

It all started a couple of hours ago when the band boarded the plane for their 11 hr 15 minute flight at London Gatwick. They were barely an hour into the flight when there was a sudden excitement at the back of the cabin near to where their entourage was seated.

Seriously, all it takes is one badly played joke with _Wake Me Up For Food_ button and suddenly you and your band mates find yourself separated from the rest of the team by half the plane. Rude.

So, it all started one hour into the flight when someone managed to transform themselves for the first time whilst on the long ass plane to another continent. To make the whole thing even more bizarre, their animal form was a fucking koala. Like could this flight get any more Australian?

Calum could see the dangerous glint in Luke's eye when the koala was being carried down their aisle towards the compartment of the plane designed specifically for occasions like this. Luckily, every first transformation was into a baby form of the animal. Imagine a fully grown elephant suddenly sitting in the seat next to you. You'd be fucked.

Anyway, the small cuddly koala bear was soon being carried towards the 'safe zone' aka plush cage full of toys to keep you entertained for hours. Calum has seen Luke stare longingly at it as it passed them and Ashton was quick to slap him on the back before the blond would be getting any ideas.

Ever since Luke and Michael got banned from sitting next to each other on planes and going to the toilet at the same time, the blond was absolutely dreadful travel companion. Whining about how there was not enough space for his mile long legs and how he was _so bored_. Luckily, it was Ashton's turn to deal with the whiny brat as Calum made himself comfortable between the window and his best friend of 84 years. It was a boat reference. They were on the plane. They should be ok. Hopefully.

So it didn't take long after the koala was carried away ("Don't even fucking think about turning Luke") and Michael was cozily snuggled into Calum's side, his headphones blaring some love song or another that reminded him of his boyfriend (so disgusting really), for the brown boy to be lulled into a peaceful slumber.

A peaceful slumber from which he woke up in a pile of his own clothes and curled into a furry ball. He cautiously sits (or lifts himself on the front paws) to asses the situation. Michael next to him seems to be dead for the world and his other two band mates in the seats in front of him seem to be napping as well. Once reassessing his surroundings and confirming he is still safely on the plane seat, he takes a look down himself. Something long and soft gazes his cheeks (ears) as he is looking down his dark brown fluffy torso. He notices that all but one of his paws are of rich dark brown colour whilst his front left one is pitch black. So that's were all the tattoos went then.

He carefully pulls himself on his new legs and by now he is like 97% sure his animal form is a dog. How suiting. Also, thank fuck he didn't turn into something lame like hamster. No offence to hamsters but in a band with a panda and a penguin hamster would be a bit underwhelming. Dog it is then. Calum can roll with that. Rich brown fluff with floppy ears and eyes the size of the moon at nine in the afternoon. Can totally roll with that.

Now, if only someone beside himself would be available to marvel over his new form that would be awesome. A look to his left reveals Michael is still napping and drooling all over himself and the crack between the seats is just wide enough so that Calum can see Luke curled on his seat with his head on Ashton's lap (how does he do that? He is literally a baby giraffe when he is not a baby penguin). Ashton seems to be listening to the music with one earbud in whilst the other is hanging down his neck, staring into the seat in front of him and petting Luke's hair in his lap.

Calum would like some attention as well. Please. He's fluffy and refuses to be anything less than cute. He bets he looks ace. Someone should pay some attention to him right now. He decides he should make himself known by speaking up. Or in his case, attempting a pathetic bark he is really happy went by unheard. He tries again, sitting back on his bottom as his front paws are keeping him up. He lifts his head up and points his snout towards the back of Ashton's seat before opening his mouth and producing a small mixture of something between the yelp and a bark. Ok, one more try. Third time lucky indeed as still weak but now much more clearer bark leaves his mouth. He tilts his head to the side and waits for someone to acknowledge him.

It seems like Ashton is the first to hear something out of the ordinary. Pulling his other earbud out and stilling his hand in the blond locks. Calum barks again and watches as Ashton's head turns around with a surprising speed.

"Calum?" Ashton directs towards the brown pup sitting in a pile of boy clothes.

Well, it's obviously not Michael as the other boy is still obliviously sleeping in a seat next to him, the faint sound of Nickleback coming from the headphones.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Luke emerges from Ashton's lap. He blinks into Calum's direction before his brain connects all the dots. Once it does, Calum once again notices the dangerous glint in his eyes that appeared when baby koala was being carried down the aisle.

"Don't you dare." Ashton says and grabs for the blond's hand, sensing Luke's train of thought.

"I am not dealing with two babies. Especially since you refuse to cooperate when it comes to turning back." Ashton doesn't let go of Luke's hand, his gaze firmly locked on Calum. As if he expects him to suddenly run away. Like he could. If he'd be lucky enough he'd make it to Zoey who would take one look at him and probably lock him with the other suddenly turned people on the plane. Calum would rather stay here thanks.

"What's going on? Where's Calum gone?" Comes a sleepy reply from the seat next to him. Calum watches Michael take in his surroundings (his boyfriend) before noticing a fluff pillow in a place Calum used to sit.

"Holly fuck! Is that you Calum?" Michael shouts loudly and earns himself a glare from Ashton who quickly shushes him.

Calum decides that he had enough of barking for now so he lifts himself on his paws and bumps his wet black nose against Michael's arm before giving it a quick lick. If his tail wiggles happily when Michael picks him up in his lap and scratches behind his ears, well, so what.

There is a commotion in the seats in front of them ("You stay right there! And don't you dare to turn!") and then Ashton is sitting in a chair that Calum was occupying until recently. He is carefully folding Calum's clothes and then puts them on top of the abandoned shoes and pushes everything under Luke's seat before redirecting his attention to the fluffy ball in Michael's lap. He joins the bright haired guy at petting Calum's back whilst Luke is sitting on his knees, chin on the headrest and looking for all the world like the kicked puppy Calum isn't.

Calum soaks in all the attention that he is given from his bandmates. He even turns around on his back, all four paws up in the air as he throws his head back, the tongue lolling out, exposing his neck and belly for some tummy rubs. All that good stuff.

It is all fun and games until Calum's paws start itching for some movement. He is getting restless but he doesn't want to get into the trouble with the team just yet. He knows once they get a wif of what just happened and given the place they currently are, they will make him sit still and all that nonsense. He turns back on his paws and starts bumping against Michael's soft tummy before he uses his front paws to climb up Michael's chest until his nose is bumping against the guitarist's chin.

"Calm down pup." Michael giggles as Ashton coos (and Luke probably sulks) over the adorableness that is Calum.

"I think he wants to stretch his paws." Ashton wisely concludes after watching the energetic fluff ball in Michael's lap not showing any signs of calming down.

"There's that thing they have just behind the curtain. Where the animal forms can stretch and shit." Michael helpfully points out as he is trying to get Calum to calm down a little.

"I will take him!' Luke suddenly pipes up excitedly.

"No you won't." Ashton always the reasonable one.

"Well," Luke starts and Calum can see how he has a secret card hiding in his hands. Just, it's not that secret really. "You can't take him. Me and Michael are banned from interactions on planes thus you are unable to leave us alone." Luke points out smugly.

"I'd prefer if Michael would take him." Ashton says.

"What if we let Calum decide?" Michael tries to pacify both, his friend and the guy responsible for his orgasms. He grips Calum tightly around the middle before lifting him up to his face and looking him straight in the eyes.

"What do you say, lill pup, you want me or Luke to take you round? Bark for me and lick my nose for Luke." Michael instructs.

Calum turns his head around to see excited Luke looking his way and smiling maniacally. He scares Calum sometimes. But then he looks at Ashton. And well, poor dude already had to deal with whiny Luke so it's only fair for Calum to help a bro out. Besides, this occasion totally calls for some cake. Once Calum has made his mind, he turns around and bumps his nose with Michael's, making him giggle, before he licks his nose in reply to the question. The action causes Luke to trip like a little kid that he is on his way over until he is standing next to Michael's aisle seat, his back trying to block any curious eyes from seeing what's going on. Thankfully majority of the people are asleep or preoccupied with a movie so they don't really pay much attention to them at all.

"Here we go." Luke says excitedly as he picks him up from Michael's hold and makes a dash for the curtains. Probably afraid of Ashton changing his mind and making him sit back down.

To be fair, Luke is quite strong and also fast when he wants to be so they make it to the little 'transformation section' before anyone around them can notice what's going on. The place is not much. It's basically just three rows of seats removed and fenced off for safety purposes. Luke scratches behind Calum's ears before putting him down on the soft mat covering the floor. The place might not be much but it is definitely enough to stretch his puppy paws so he quickly runs three circles around the fence, making sure to not bump over the koala that wisely moved itself towards the centre of the mat.

Once his paws are decently stretched, Calum decides to properly investigate the place. He sniffs around the fence, trying to pick various smells, until he bumps into the wall and realises that the lower half of it is covered in a mirror. He lifts his head up just to be met with two big round puppy eyes the colour of dark chocolate. His black nose is touching the smooth surface as he takes in the rest of his form. His current size is the one of a golden retriever puppy. However, in contrast to golden retrievers, his fur is much darker, with a completely black left paw, black ears and his tail getting darker and darker until it ends with a black tip. Officially cute as a button.

He licks the reflection in the mirror just for the sake of it before he turns around and spies Luke kneeling next to the cage with a colourful ball in his hands. Calum excitedly dashes towards him just to have a ball thrown over his head once he gets close to the boy. Calum quickly turns around before he spies it landing somewhere in the middle of the 'cage'. The koala now tucked with a blanket in one of the other corners seemingly fast asleep.

Calum plays fetch with Luke for a while. Luke surprisingly doesn't get tired of throwing the ball and Calum doesn't get tired of receiving congratulatory scratches behind his ears. Everything is fine and absolutely under control until a flight assistant brings a small white fluffy rabbit into the pit. And that has to be some kind of record. Three transformations on a single flight and they are only half way there.

Calum can see that the white ball is absolutely terrified. Calum makes himself as small as possible, laying down on all four and pressing his belly to the floor, before he starts slowly crawling with a ball in his mouth towards the 'Fluffy' as he named it. The Fluffy doesn't move but cautiously watches Calum approach. When he thinks he is close enough, he lets the ball fall on the floor before gently pushing it the rest to the way to the Fluffy with a push of his nose. Fluffy observes it for a while before pushing it back with its nose. Calum can feel Luke turning into a mush where he is kneeling next to the fence.

Him and Fluffy pass the ball back and forth a couple of times before the small rabbit decides to do some hops around the cage, similar to the ones Calum did earlier. Calum watches it for a moment or two before he grabs the ball in his mouth to bring it back to Luke. But when Calum arrives to the fence this time, there is no tall lanky blond boy waiting for him anymore.

Instead, there is a fluffy baby penguin staring at him from the other side of the fence in a pile of clothes. They just stare at each other for a while. Calum can already hear Ashton scolding Luke and trying to make him turn back. ("Cmon Luke, it's not your first time. You should be able to turn back on your own now." And Luke just stubbornly staring at the older boy until Michael usually picks up his boyfriend and takes him away with a sigh.) Calum knows Luke can turn back. If he wants to. He has seen him do it when Michael asked. Luke just likes to wind Ashton up sometimes. Something about the 'oldest' 'youngest' dynamics.

It doesn't take long before one of the flight assistants picks Luke up and places him inside the pit. Probably thinking he accidentally wandered out of it somehow. Now that they are both on the same side of the fence, Calum gives Luke unimpressed look before making his way towards the figure 8 tug rope toy. Which is exactly what it sounds like. It's a rope twisted into 8 shape and meant for pulling on each end. Calum can hear the soft pitter patter of penguin feet behind him over the scratching of rabbit's paws and soft snoring of the koala in the corner.

Once he reaches the toy, he grabs on one end of it before turning around and offering the other end to Luke. Looking backwards, that was not the best decision as Luke's beak is small and definitely not made for playing any tug games against puppies. Calum goes easy on him. Patiently waiting for Luke to grab for the other end before pulling on it and sending Luke toppling down. Well. That's not going to work, is it?

Calum looks around the pit to find something more suitable to amuse themselves when he sees Fluffy cautiously approaching Luke until its nose is bumping into one of Luke's wings. Lill fucker has everyone fooled with his big blue innocent eyes. If they only knew. If they only heard what Calum had to lie through in his hotel bed with pillow over his face trying to suffocate himself just to escape the moans. Calum shudders at the thought before turning his attention back to the other two. Fluffy has rolled over the ball that they were previously passing around in between Luke's feet. Luke gives it a weak kick, sending the ball towards Fluffy and himself on the arse. Calum has sat himself down now, watching the exchange going on with interest.

He is still internally laughing over Luke's clumsiness when something touches his paws. He glances down and notices that Fluffy has sent the ball his way. Calum sniffs the ball before pushing it with his nose in Luke's direction who gave up on standing and is now contently siting on his butt. Lazy fucker. They form some kind of triangle, the three of them, and pass the ball around for a while. Occasionally, someone will stop, coo over them, snap a photo and move forward. Calum can't really blame them. Is not often that you see a penguin, a rabbit and a puppy passing the ball around. Calum gets it.

However, they get bored of the game after a while and Fluffy decides to hop around the pit some more whilst Luke tricks Calum into a game of chase which is extremely stupid on his part considering his short legs and Calum's newfound agility. Calum gets great pleasure out of chasing the fat baby penguin around the mat until Luke just gives up and crashes in a corner, causing Calum to fall over him. He can see the blue eyes closing down and Calum suddenly realises that he is quite exhausted himself. He rearranges himself until he is spooning Luke, the baby penguin now half asleep in his pawed embrace, before he closes his eyes as well and let's himself fall into a dreamless sleep.

He only gets woken up when someone is picking him up from the floor. "Luke, for fucks sake." Ashton.

He can feel the drummer carry him back to their seats, Michael behind them, carrying a sleeping penguin.

"We're landing soon. So we went to investigate where you were. Imagine our surprise finding you two asleep in the cage." Ashton explains to Calum who is trying to shake out of his sleepy state. Ashton is sitting in Calum's seat, safely pressed to drummers chest when the seatbelt signs turn on. A glance to his left lets him know Michael is still clutching fast asleep Luke to his chest, sending stupid heart eyes into his boyfriend's direction.

The landing is uneventful. Luke wakes up just when the wheels of the plane touch the ground and he cuddles himself closer to Michael's chest who again just coos at his boyfriend. They are so sickeningly sweet. It's disgusting.

They wait for their team to walk by, Zoey just sighing when noticing the two baby animals, before continuing her way down the aisle and throwing over her shoulder "Don't forget to pick up their clothes."

Calum feels a bit sorry for Michael and Ashton as they have to drag al, their luggage towards the hotel rooms. Michael taking it and Luke into their assigned room as Ashton drags Calum into his own room, leaving the bags by the door and depositing Calum on the bed before sitting down himself and pulling Calum on his lap to scratch behind his ears.

Not even a minute later the door is opening again as Michael is carrying Luke (still a penguin) inside the hotel room.

"Stop following me!" Whines Ashton as he collapses back on the bed.

"Nope can't do." Michael replies before placing Luke on the bed and climbing up himself.

"Band cuddles." Michael demands as Calum slips off Ashton and towards the middle of the bed where Luke is already located.

Calum thinks he might have heard Ashton mumble something mean about where Michael should go to get his band cuddles before giving up and bracketing Calum away from the edge of the bed.

The last thing Calum notices before falling asleep again is someone throwing a blanked over them. He can't really complain over the dog life so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who commented on the previous works. You made this one happen! <3 do let me know if you liked it.


End file.
